La última orden
by KamiCat09
Summary: One shot


Hoy se cumple un aniversario de la muerte de mi amo y amante Ciel Phantomhive. Me había prometido a mí mismo que no me deprimiría, pero... ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si él fue el único ser que llenó el vacío de mi demoníaca alma, el que logró hacer que mi oscuro corazón latiera de alegría con solo escuchar su voz. Quien me hizo sentir plenamente ese sentimiento que los humanos llaman amor y hasta ese entonces, yo pensaba que el solo desearlo estaba prohibido para mí.

¿Como podría superar la muerte del ser que le había dado sentido a mi existencia?

Haciéndome esa pregunta, recorría silenciosamente aquella enorme y vacía mansión que, con el tiempo, todos los sirvientes habían abandonado, todos excepto yo. No los juzgo, ellos necesitaban rehacer su vida por muy dolorosa que le hubiera resultado ser la partida de nuestro querido amo. Sé que yo también debería hacer lo mismo. Pero... ¿cómo...? Para empezar, yo nunca tuve una vida soy un demonio, mi existencia en este mundo era completamente vacía... Hasta que lo conocí a él, entonces me volví su leal mayordomo, su sombra, solo yo conocía los pecados y secretos con los que cargaba su perturbada alma. Y con el pasar del tiempo, de esa relación amo-mayordomo comenzó a nacer un hermoso sentimiento que ambos compartíamos. No me alcanzan las palabras para expresar la felicidad que sentí el día que ambos declaramos nuestro sentir y nos juramos amor eterno. Pero el destinó fue cruel conmigo cuando de una enfermedad me arrebató la vida de mi amado Ciel, a la temprana edad de dieciocho años.

Por mucho que me lo pidieron, yo me rehúse a abandonar este lugar que me acogió durante todo este tiempo. Se qué no es lo que mi amado hubiera deseado, pero... no podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Recorrí en silencio el lugar hasta llegar a la habitación de mi amado, aquella en la que vivió sus últimos días. Me había encargado de conservarlo todo, no solo en su habitación sino en toda la mansión, como si nunca se hubiera marchado. Esa era mi forma de recordarlo. Toda esa mansión estaba llena de los preciosos recuerdos de los días que vivimos juntos.

Lleno de nostalgia, me recuesto en aquella amplia cama que una vez compartí con mi amante. De reojo observé un pequeño conejo de peluche que una vez fue de mi Ciel, sonreí al recordar cómo una vez le atrapé abrazándolo con mucho cariño, él se avergonzó tanto ese día, después de todo, no importaba cuanto creciera, para mí siempre seguiría siendo el mismo niño frágil que rescaté de la muerte.

Extendí mi mano para cogerlo, pero accidentalmente terminé tirándolo al suelo. Rápidamente me dispuse a buscarlo, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver una vieja cámara tirada en el suelo. ¿Como fue que no me percaté antes de su existencia?

Con curiosidad la revisé, y descubrí tenía una cita. La curiosidad carcomía mi ser y apresuradamente preparé las condiciones necesarias para poder ver esa cinta.

— La verdad... No tengo idea de cómo empezar... Tengo tantas cosas que decir...— Me paralice total mente al escuchar esa voz. No podía creerlo esa extraña cinta contenía una grabación de mi amo, y a juzgar por su aspecto, era del tiempo cercano a su muerte.

— Primero... Me gustaría disculparme por no habértelo dicho en persona... Pero como tú sabes, yo soy un cobarde...— Dijo esbozando una falsa sonrisa. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, después de tanto tiempo que llevaba conteniéndolas por fin lloraba a gusto.

—Sebastian, cuando veas esto, probablemente ya haya muerto... Sé que me queda poco tiempo, puedo sentirlo...— Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una fuerte tos que duró unos pocos segundos.

— Yo... quería darte las gracias... Gracias por haber cuidado de mí todo este tiempo, por haber permanecido siempre a mi lado... Gracias por haberme salvado aquel día, por haberte vuelto mi mayordomo...— Unas grandes lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus bellos ojos bicolor.

— Pero sobre todo... Gracias por haberme amado...— Al terminar de decir esa frase un sollozo escapó de sus labios y comenzó a llorar, ver esa escena me destrozaba el alma, pero si era un mensaje que mi amo había preparado para mí lo mínimo que debería hacer era verlo.

— Lo siento... No quería que me vieras llorar, no quiero que me recuerdes de esta forma. — Decía secándose las lágrimas.

— Sebastian, yo... Sé que te afectará mi muerte, te afectará más que a nadie... Por eso...— Hizo una pausa para respirar profundo —Quiero que cuando yo parta... Quiero que lo superes, no importa cuánto tiempo tardes, te entiendo sé que te será difícil... Pero yo... no quiero que sufras por el resto de tu eterna vida... No es justo... Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras una vez yo muera... Así que por las dudas...— Sonrió y respiró profundo antes de continuar.

— Está será mi última orden... Sebastian Michaelis, vive feliz y sé libre, nunca olvides que yo te amo desde lo más profundo de mi alma...— La cinta se terminó unos segundos después de él haberme dado esa orden.

Nuevamente, rompí en llanto... A pesar del estado en que él se encontraba en esos momentos, siempre estuvo preocupado por mi felicidad. Traté de relajarme y controlando los sollozos que se empeñaban en comprimir mi garganta le respondí por última vez

— Yes, my lord. —

~fin~


End file.
